The Three Sisters: Seer's Quest
by Rainstar25
Summary: The Sight is a rare ability few wizards and witches have; Natalie is among them. At first, Natalie thought it was a cool gift, but after receiving horrifying visions, she begins to lose faith in her power. After having a dream of a place known only to Seers, she goes on a quest to search for the mysterious place and understand her gift.


_A/N: Yes, I am alive. I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fanfics! College, work, and laziness hindered my fanfic writing, but don't worry; I haven't given up on any of my fanfics, especially my "Dursleys Read" series. Speaking of Dursleys Read, I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so expect an update soon!_

 _This is a new fanfic trilogy about the sisters, Jessica (from "Petunia's Visitor"), Natalie, and Sophie (who isn't related). The trilogy basically centers around what each sister did during the First Wizarding War, starting with Natalie's point of view._

* * *

 **The Beginning**

The oak tree was gigantic with numerous thick branches filled with green leaves. It sat in between the Robinson and the Miller families, acting as a guardian and barrier to the two families. The Robinsons and the Millers were very close to each other, especially the children.

Mr. and Mrs. Robinson had two daughters, 10-year-old Jessica and eight-year-old Natalie. Jessica had shoulder-length midnight black hair and violet eyes while the youngest had blonde hair and gray eyes. Despite the two-year age gap, the girls gotten along well and were inseparable. Their bond extended to the daughter of Mr. Miller, Sophie.

Sophie's mother died due to complications during her birth, so her father was left to raise her on his own. Despite the tragedy, Sophie was a very happy girl, albeit a little shy. She had long mousy hair and dark brown eyes. She also shared the same birthday as Jessica, which sparked her friendship with the Robinsons' daughters.

However, the parents knew there was something different about the three girls; strange things always happen around them apparently for no reason. One incident occurred when Natalie was four years old; she wanted a cookie from the cookie jar, but Mrs. Robinson wouldn't let her have one, and as soon as she turned her back, Natalie was munching on cookies despite the jar being on top of the refrigerator.

Another incident occurred when Jessica and Sophie were at school. According to eyewitnesses, two bullies were taunting the girls, and the next thing anyone knew, the bullies erupted in boils. No one knew what caused the boils to appear, but it didn't stop kids from spreading rumors about Jessica and Sophie being the cause of it. The incident had caused them to be outcasts at school, but they didn't seem to mind.

Jessica, Sophie, and Natalie were very strange girls indeed.

* * *

"Race you to the oak tree!" said Jessica.

Natalie watched her older sister took off toward the large oak tree. Sophie raced after her, laughing. Being the slowest of the trio, Natalie knew she couldn't beat the older girls, but she joined in the race anyway.

The girls were coming home from the playground, which was a short distance away from their houses. It didn't take long for Jessica to reach the oak tree; she tapped her hand on the tree and cheered.

"I win!"

Sophie came running to the yard followed by Natalie.

"No fair, Jessica," Sophie huffed playfully. "You had a head start."

Jessica didn't reply; she just smirked and climbed up the oak tree to the branch that was nearest to the ground. Sophie rolled her eyes and joined her best friend on the branch. Natalie started walk to the tree, but hesitated. She remembered the time she fell from the tree two months ago. Surprisingly, she didn't even get a scratch, but it didn't make her experience less frightening.

Sophie smiled down at her. "It's okay, Natalie. We got you."

At Sophie's encouragement, Natalie climbed up to the branch and sat next to Jessica. Jessica put her arm around Natalie and pulled her into a hug. The cloudless sky was painted in an orange hue as the sun was beginning to set; a breeze lightly brushed the girls, making them move closer to each other. Natalie remembered Jessica and Sophie will leave home to go to boarding school next month. She knew she will join them when she was old enough, but she was going to miss them during the months apart.

Natalie opened her mouth to break the silence, but before any words could get out, she suddenly gasped. She felt something stirring deep inside her, a feeling she never felt before. The scenery around her changed from her neighborhood to a mysterious forest. Natalie can see and hear her surroundings, but she couldn't feel anything; it was like her eyes and ears were there, but her body was not.

She saw a badger passing by, leaving its footprints on the ground. A large green snake slithered by, flicking its forked tongue. The roar of a lion shook the forest and before Natalie could wonder what a lion was doing in a forest, she heard the cry of an eagle. It soared in the sky, probably hunting for food. In the distance, she could just make out a castle before she was pulled back into her neighborhood. It was over as quickly as it had happened.

Natalie turned her head to see Jessica and Sophie staring at her in shock.

"Natalie, what happened to you?" Sophie asked fearfully.

"What do you mean?" replied Natalie in confusion. She was still shaken from her weird experience.

Jessica eyed Natalie in concern. "Your eyes were glazed over, and you had a blank expression on your face. It was like you weren't with us!"

"I don't know," Natalie replied frowning. "I was in a forest and saw a badger, a snake, and an eagle. I also heard a lion's roar and saw a castle."

"Maybe you were daydreaming," Sophie said trying to rationalize Natalie's behavior.

Leave it to logical Sophie to try and explain things, Natalie thought.

"That's probably what happened," Jessica said confidently, but Natalie had the feeling she was trying to convince herself that. "Well, it's time to get back in our houses. It's getting late."

"Yeah," agreed Sophie, "my dad is probably waiting for me now."

The girls climbed down the tree, said their goodbyes, and parted ways. As Jessica and Natalie went home, Natalie had a feeling her daydream wasn't a daydream at all.

Two weeks later, Jessica, Sophie and Natalie were sitting next to the oak tree. It was Jessica and Sophie's birthday, and they just found out they were witches from a woman named Minerva McGonagall. She told them that Jessica and Sophie were enroll at magical school called Hogwarts. She also revealed Natalie was a Seer when Natalie told her about her daydream, which was actually a vision.

"So," said Jessica, "we're witches."

"Yep," Sophie said. "Magic is real and that's coming from someone who didn't believe in magic!"

"And I'm a Seer," said Natalie. She was still in shock of the revelations. That vision was the first time she experienced having a vision. According to McGonagall, Seers are extremely rare in the wizarding world. "But if I'm a witch too, why I didn't I get a letter?"

"You're too young, Natalie," answered Jessica sympathetically. "You're only eight. You have to wait two more years before you get your Hogwarts letter."

Seeing the hurt look on Natalie's face, Sophie quickly said, "At least you're a witch like us! You won't feel left out."

"Yeah," said Natalie feeling a little better. "You're right, Sophie."

"Besides," Jessica said with excitement in her eyes, "once we all in Hogwarts, we'll have the best time of our lives. We'll finally be around people like us. We won't be alone anymore."

"But we were never alone, Jessica," said Sophie softly. "We had each other before we found out our abilities."

Jessica nodded in agreement. "That's true."

Yes, Natalie thought blissfully. As long as we're together, we'll never be alone.


End file.
